


We shouldn’t

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Non Despair, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kiyos pull out game is weak, please ignore that tag, sleepover, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: “Ooh, you’ve been busted” Kokichi laughed
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	We shouldn’t

“Shh” Korekiyo whispered, inserting one of his fingers into Kirumi “we can’t not risk waking anyone up, which will be difficult due to our current location” 

She nodded, Kirumi held her breath as she felt his second finger enter her, she has to stop herself from making a sound, Rantaro was only a couple of inches to her left, apart of her knew this wasn’t the best place to do anything sexual, especially in the room the boys are staying at a sleepover when the rest of the class

It was late anyway, so she really hoped none of the girls in the room she was staying noticed she was gone. Kirumi stuck past Tenko who was the closest to the door, she was glad she did’t wake up when she snuck passed her and into the boys room next door. 

“We can move to the bathroom if needed” Kirumi suggested “if you want to do more than fingering” 

Thought moving to the bathroom might be a good idea, but they had to remember, they were at Kaede’s place, not their own home, Korekiyo doesn’t want to even think about having full sexual intercourse in one of their classmates bathrooms, they shouldn’t even be doing this, but everyone has their needs they can’t control. And even if they wanted to do that, they didn’t have any sort of protection on them, and he doesn’t fully trust Kirumi’s birth control. “This should just be fine, we can’t even fully have sex here”

He had a point, Kirumi couldn’t even remember if she took her pill or not, he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, she gripped the back of his back with his finger nails, digging her face into his shoulder. Korekiyo picked up the speed, oh god she wanted him inside her so badly, and not just his fingers. 

“Kiyo” she softly said, holding in her moans, his other hand reached over to her breasts and gently groped them through her black silk night dress till her nipples were hard. She wanted to take off her dress, exposing herself to him, but even then, the only light coming into their room was coming from street light near the window. “please, I need it, I need all of it”

Korekiyo just chuckled, he loved hearing her beg for him, he loved the sound of her voice as she called and moaned out his name. He removed his fingers from inside her and started to rub the most sensitive part of her body. Kirumi mouth opened, her body rippled with pleasure she made a soft moan by mistake, Korekiyo really knew what he was doing, and to please her

“Crap” he sighed, he could feel himself wanting more, his body ached with the need for him to be inside of her “you’re right, we’re taking this to the bathroom-“

“I think this belongs to you” The overhead light turned on, Tenko was standing outside the door, holding Kokichi by the collar of his shirt “tell him to stay away from the girls room and- Kirumi, what are you doing in the boys room”

“Ooh, you’ve been busted” Kokichi laughed, Tenko dropped him to the floor “ow”

Kirumi’s face went bright pink, Korekiyo pulled his hand out of her dress, wiping it on his pants “oh I just wanted to check on Kiyo”

“Yea right” she scrolled, “come back now before I wake the rest of the boys up” 

Kirumi sighed, she pulled down Korekiyo’s mask, pulling him into a kiss, before leaving “goodnight, my love”

“Goodnight” he watched her leave the boys room, turning the light off on the way back. Kokichi scattered back to his own sleeping spot, Korekiyo was surprised no one else woke up during it all. He laid back down on his sleeping spot, he was about to crawl under the blankets when he felt a soft piece of fabric on his arm.

He still had Kirumis panties.

Kirumi sighed, making her way back to her own sleeping area, her eyes widened, she forgot her panties, now this was embarrassing, she wouldn’t care if her nightdress wasn’t so short, one wrong move she could flash herself to everyone by mistake, and that was apart of her she only wanted Korekiyos eyes to see. She couldn’t just make up an excuse to why she had to go back and get her panties, and she couldn’t straight up say why. She knew if she told Tenko Korekiyo had them she’ll end up waking all the boys up and beating him up while she was there. 

She lived with Korekiyo anyway, he could easily give them back to her once they were about to leave. She’ll just change into her casual outfit in the bathroom in the morning.

Though, she really needed her underwear, she could fill it drip down her thigh, she was still extremely turned on from before, she couldn’t finish herself off here, she couldn’t face to think what people thought of her after she done that, so maybe she could go to the bathroom. And that’s what she did.

Tenko was passed out, just like she was the first time, she snuck passed her, as she was about to turn into the bathroom, she spotted Korekiyo, with her underwear in his hand. “Kiyo”

He turned to face her he smiled and rushed once to here “why are you up?”

“I went to go to the bathroom, and.. finish up what we did by myself” she shyly said. He just blushed 

“I don’t care at this point, let’s just go into the bathroom and fuck there for a bit”

They found there way to the bathroom. Kirumi locked the door and slipped off her nightdress, letting it drop to the floor. Korekiyo grinned pulling down his pants and underwear, she laid herself down on the cold tiled floor, she held her breath as she felt something warm and hard press into her, that feeling she’s been begging for all night. It was the first time they ever had sex without proper protection, which they didn’t even care about at that moment. 

He started thrusting, he pressed his body down on Kirumi’s. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he went rougher. He gasped, his body was overcome with her warmth flowing through him, he continued to go at a steady place, keeping an eye on Kirumi.

Kirumi moaned, she moved one of her hands to his face, pulling his mask off, throwing it too the ground. She cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss, she knew they shouldn’t be doing this here, who knows what their friend were going to think of them if they caught them doing something like this here of all places. Her breath hitched as they continued to make out. Korekiyos tongue slid into her mouth. Kirumi closed her eyes allowing him to do all the work. 

“Kirumi, I-“ he groaned, he sped up making sure to pull out before he released into her. Both of them were out of breath. Once he finished he crashed next to her, letting both of them catch their breath for a second.

“We should clean up and go back to the boys bedroom” Kirumi said in between breaths “This was, certainly something” 

“Agreed” he pulled her into his arms “clean up can wait, I just want to be with you” 

“We can be together once there is no traces of us doing something like this in the bathroom” she cooled “I promise”

Korekiyo nodded, she had a point she guessed “first, I think you need this back”

A piece of black fabric hit Kirumis chest, she knew exactly what it was

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year..... there is a lack of KiruKiyo smut so here you are.


End file.
